Baltimore's Children: Marissa Howard
by XxyougotLoki'd
Summary: Kay's sister Carrie passed away in a violent murder and she is now set to Raise her young neice Marissa. The sinister side of Baltimore rears its ugly head as Marissa Adjusts. Baltimore is no Italy.
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't much that frightened Kay Howard. She could ignore spiders and murderers but she could not ignore threats to her own family. Her Neice Marissa was like her daughter, noone could hurt her without Kay finding out. Bayliss nearly got his ass cooked for making her cry. Noone could touch her...Or so she thought.

Out of control...the only phrase to describe the Hostage situation at Baltimore City Middle School. The SWAT/ Riot team leader cared not for the fallen or the seemingly injured. It infuriated Kay..she wanted to see his jaw on the ground for his obvious lack of compassion. Her Neice was in that school, the neice she had gained custody of just months before...she wouldn't let this crazed Bastard take the life of her child. She was getting emotionally involved, which was ad for everyone there. She tried pushing her feelings aside as she watched a group of children run out- hoping to see the Red curls of her Marissa. Her eyes told the story when she didnt. "Gee where is she?" she asked her confidant...her boss..her mentor. Al knew Marissa was all Kay had...he knew she couldn't lose her to a criminal. "She's smart Kay...She'll make it out...Keep your head on Sergeant I need you..." He said as he patted her once on the shoulder- a sign he cared.

"THERE ARE MORE HOSTAGES COMING OUT!" came a loud voice as everyones eyes averted to the building. Another group of kids came rushing out, fearing for their lives. Some of them injured..some of them just fine. Kays heart lept...she found what she was searcing for. "SHES ALIVE!" came her cry of joy, garbled amongst the flurried panic. "Marissa!" Kay rushed over to her neice as quickly as her legs would allow. Marissa had a cut above her eyebrow, it wasn't bad but it was enough to let Kay know she was lucky to have her back. Kay wasted no time hoisting the small girl into her arms and putting as much distance between them and the purgatory of that school as her job would allow. Kay just wanted to savor this moment...to thank the higher beings who saved her baby. She was brought back to reality by the small sobs of the girl she held in a vice grip.

"Oh shhh sh shhhhhh.." she said as she ran a trembling hand down the girls hair. "He won't hurt you now I've got ya...I've got ya.." she reassured her terrified charge. Marissa held onto Kay, she was her lifeline. Al had waited as long as he could...he knew this would tick Kay off. "Sergeant Howard we need to get these kids to talk...We need information these kids might be withholding...If one of them stands up and talks then they'll all follow..." he was interrupted. "No..No Gee I can see where you going with this...I wont...I won't put her through that...I'm the cop..she isn't...I tried so damn hard to protect her from this aspect of life...there is no way we are using her as an example..." Kay nearly snarled. Al looked shocked, never had his best detective become a wise off with him. "Kay..." he relaxed his body language slightly. "Sergeant Howard...this is out of your hands...I have to do the best thing before the SWAT team starts open firing with kids still in there.." He said firmly. Kay loostened her grip on Marissa..she knew Gee was right..he always was..no matter what. She swallowed hard..knowing that Marissa might never forgive her for this. Kay gently gripped the girls upper arms, in an act of seriousness and urgency. "Marissa..I need you to do something for me okay..can you be brave?" she asked softly. Marissa looked at Kay, her tear trails oscuring her freckles and darkening her blue eyes. "O...okay..." she said softly, trying to be just as brave as the cops...which she aspired to be. Kay smiled one of her crooked smiled. "Good..okay..I need you to set a good example for your classmates..to be brave for them..You need to tell us as much as you know about the shooter and what happened.." she explained slowly as to not overload the young girls mind. Marissa nodded and looked up at Al, before looked back at Kay. "Can I tell you alone?" she asked, obviously scared. Al nodded once to Kay and walked away leaving the two alone.

Kay sat Marissa on the grass as sat with her. "Your okay...Your safe..." she reassured the nervous girl. Marissa's eyes darted to the school and back. "Do you think he can hear me?" she asked Kay. Kay smiled slightly "Course not..." she said. She was trying to stay positive, but on the inside she wanted to see the bastard die. Marissa climed onto Kays lap. "You'll protect me right..I won't have to testify in court right?" she asked softly. Kay smiled feeling the girls warm body against her own. For the first time in years she felt wanted. Protective didn't begin to describe her feelings. "Yes sweetheart..I'm right here...and I don't know about court...Its pretty cut and dry that he did it..witnesses might not be called in this case.." she tried so hard to reassure her. Marissa finally caved and began to cry. "He shot my teacher...He shot her on the stairs...And stewart...my best friend..he shot him too..I only saw him for a second..I swear Aunt Kay! I ran I just Ran and I hid..in the janitors closet until I heard just quiet...then I ran...Out the doors...I only saw him for a second..I can't remember what he looked like...Please dont be Mad Aunt Kay...Please..." she sobbed. Kay knew that that was all she was getting out of her. She stood up and lifted her into her arms once more, carrying her to Al. "Gee She told me...he shot a student named Stuart and one of the teachers..she didn't really see the shooter.." she explained as she stroked her neices soft hair again, trying to calm the trembling body down. "She's burnt out Al...She can't give us anymore..." she said softly. "I won't...force her.." she swallowed hard as her neices sobs subside. "Shhhhhh thats it...your alright...No ones ever gunna hurt you again..I promise .." she whispered.

A promise she knew she most likely would break in the future...


	2. Chapter 2

It was over, after almost 24 hours it was over. He was no longer holding hostages up in the school. 'But at what cost? Another student had been shot and he himself was on fire when he was apprehended. The perpatrator in the hospital with severe burns with no means of security, surely those kids would sleep at night right?' Kay thought Sarcastically as she carried Marissa past the officers station at the motor pool. It was now Kay could relax for a moment, only carrying the weight of the girl she held. She knew it wouldn't last long though- as once she entered the Stationhouse there would be reports on her desk..blank reports that she would have to fill out by wracking her tired mind for the details of the situation she'd rather forget. Marissa had been oddly quiet, and it troubled her as usually the girl's mouth was on constant overdrive. Kay walked up the stairs and into the lobby of the stationhouse where the desk officer eyed her with curiosity. Kay gave a warning gesture of quiet before she sat down on one of the plastic chairs with her neice. "Marissa.." she said quietly shaking her. Marissa stirred slightly..shifting in Kays arms, opening her eyes just a little for reassurance. "Okay ...your alright...Look sweetheart I'm gunna have to take a statement from you okay..." she broke this to her quietly and calmly, in an effort to reduce the blow. The last thing she wanted to do was make those horrible memories surface again..but she had no choice this time...it was procedure and she didn't want to lose her job. Marissa just nodded and leaned against her aunt's shoulder, exhausted. She was out in a matter of seconds again. Kay stood up with her and walked into the Homicide Unit, where she got blank stares from most of the detectives...except for Bayliss, Pembleton, Giardello and Munch...who all found out what happened. Kay carried her sleeping neice into the secluded interview box and shut the door. She sat the girl in the cold metal chair and shook her once more. "I'll make this quickly alright...All you need to do is stay awake for me huh.." she said softly as Marissa groaned out of sheer tiredness. Marissa looked at her aunt..and then down at the paper on the table. "What do I gotta do Aunt Kay?" came her garbled question as she rubbed her red eyes. Kay laid a pen carefully on the table beside her. "Write down what you told me...and then write your name at the bottom..." she spoke softly..not her usual gruff tone. Marissa looked down at the paper and wrote..exactly what she told Kay earlier at the scene..and signed her name sloppily at the bottom..shoving the paper over to Kay. "Can we go home?" came the little girls question. Kay sighed and filed the paper into a crisp new manilla folder..one of which would be filled with witness accounts and warrents and such in the next few days. "Yes..." Came Kays reply. Marissa stood up and followed Kay to her desk. Kay laid the folder on Bayliss' desk with the instructions of what he was to do when she was gone and turned to her neice..once more rubbing her eyes. "Lets get you home huh..." she said and took her neices hand, leading her downstairs and to her car, letting her for once sit in the front seat. Then she drove off..to a place no one knew about...not even her partners knew where she lived..she liked it that way.

For her sake and Marissa's it would remain like that...


	3. Authors Quick Note

Hey everyone,

It's the AUTHOR of this story. I am just letting everyone know that this story will in fact be continued. It is one of the ones I am proud of. I am beginning a new set of stories for another television show but this story is one of my top priorities to continue. I hope you are all enjoying it and I certainly hope I get reviews soon.


End file.
